


In Sickness and In Health

by emc257



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2195295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emc257/pseuds/emc257
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata comes to school sick and Kageyama is forced to take care of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness and In Health

**Author's Note:**

> So school has officially started and here I am writing Kagehina fluff instead of studying or socializing. 
> 
> This was not supposed to be as long as it ended up being, but I enjoyed writing it.

The first thing that tipped Kageyama off that something was wrong was the distinctive lack of chatter. Every since he had accepted that Hinata was going to be a constant part of his life, it seemed Hinata had always been talking. Today though, it was oddly quiet. Hinata could normally be described as the class clown, but today he did not make any of his usual jokes at the teacher’s and Kageyama’s expense.

Twisting around in his seat to look at the ginger, Kageyama saw the aforementioned boy head slipping out of the hand he was resting it in. His head would slip out of his hand fall, chin hitting his chest waking himself up. His head would snap up and look around hurriedly to see if anyone had caught him nodding off. His eyes met Kageyama’s and a light blush crept up in his checks. Kageyama shook his head and turned back to the front of the room.

It wasn’t that abnormal to see Hinata fall asleep in class. Kageyama figured the other boy had just stayed up too late the night before playing video games. If it affected their practice that afternoon, Kageyama was going to kill him.

After the bell rang Kageyama quickly packed up his stuff and stood up, expectantly waiting for Hinata to bound up to him. There was a moment pause where Kageyama was expecting to feel the familiar presence on his side, but it didn’t come. He turned and saw a sound asleep Hinata still in his desk, all his supplies still out on his desk. At this rate they would be late for practice.

With anger in his step, Kageyama stomped over to Hinata’s desk. He stood over the sleeping boy for a minute, almost thinking that his angry aura alone would wake Hinata up. The continued heavy breathing let Kageyama know that his plan had failed. Picking up Hinata’s book bag, Kageyama quickly dropped the bag on Hinata’s desk hard. The sudden noise jolted Hinata awake, jumping in his chair looking around with a scared expression on his face. It reminded Kageyama of a rabbit that had just been woken up.

“We have to go to practice dumbass.” Kageyama said as Hinata was finally able to focus on the taller boy. Without talking Hinata nodded slowly and started packing away his stuff. Kageyama waited impatiently, shifting his weight between his legs. He guessed this was karma, for all the times Hinata had been the one dragging him to practice.

Once his bag was packed, Hinata slowly stood up, gripping the edge of the desk for support as he swayed a little. Kageyama eyed him disapprovingly. The ginger looked like a mess. His eyes were bloodshot, skin pale expect for his nose, which was bright red. Kageyama was tempted to call him Rudolph.

Grabbing Hinata’s hand, Kageyama pulled him out of the classroom and down the hall. Due to Hinata’s slowness in packing up, the hallway was almost empty, which made it easier for Kageyama to drag a limp Hinata behind him. They got a few odd looks, but most people were already used to their antics and thought nothing of it.

            Kageyama shoved Hinata into the clubroom, slamming the door behind them. Asahi, who was already in the room, jumped at the noise, Daichi shot him a dirty look. Hinata seemed unfazed by it and stumbled over to his usual changing spot. Sluggishly Hinata pulled his shirt over his head, getting tangled up in it. Kageyama snorted and turned his attention back to changing himself.

            Once in his practice clothes, Kageyama exited the clubroom, not bothering to wait for Hinata. He entered the gym, dropping his water bottle on the bench before starting his warm-up. He took a light jog around the gym to warm up his body before stretching. Normally Hinata would be right there with him, turning what should have been a nice warm-up run into a competition that always ended with them exhausted and out of breath.

            Finishing his jog, Kageyama started to stretch. Taking a wide stance, he leaned over, grabbing either elbow and started a slow swing side to side. A loud clatter alerted him to Hinata’s presence. Slowly Kageyama rolled up from his stretch and looked to see a furiously apologizing Hinata scrambling to pick up the volleyballs that were rolling away from the cart he had just knocked over. Rolling his eyes he jogged over to help Hinata.

            “What is up with you? You are more clumsily than usual.” Kageyama said picking up a stray ball. Hinata looked up at him with a distressed look on his face.

            “I’m just tired.” He mumbled shoving the balls back into the cart.

            “Maybe if you didn’t stay up all night playing video games, you would actually be useful at practice.” Kageyama said, realizing a split second too late that he had gone too far. Hinata’s eyes narrowed into a glare.

            “You don’t have to be so mean.” Hinata said angrily throwing a ball at Kageyama’s head. The throw was weak and Kageyama was able to catch it before it hit his face. He was almost disappointed at Hinata’s lack of vigor. Normally their little arguments were much more fun than this, but today Hinata just seemed dead.

            “Hurry up and put those balls away. We are about to start.” Sugawara said jogging over to where Kageyama and Hinata stood. Kageyama nodded and started packing away the balls.

Once all of the balls were put away they ran over to join the others running drills. Being the last two to join, Kageyama was forced to pair up with Hinata, although he would have done the same either way so it wasn’t that much of a loss. He just wished Hinata would pull his shit together and put some effort in. They had a practice match with Nekoma coming up and it was like Hinata wasn’t even trying. Every ball Kageyama sent Hinata’s way was either completely missed, or half assed.

“What the hell do you think you are doing? It is like you aren’t even trying” Kageyama practically yelled at Hinata, who was breathing harder than normal, face flushed. Hinata shook his head, trying to clear it.

“I am trying.” Hinata said hurriedly, frustration evident in his voice.

“You could have fooled me.” Kageyama hissed.

“Stop it, Kageyama.” A calm voice said from behind Kageyama. He whipped around to see Daichi and Sugawara standing behind him. Blush crept up his face as he looked away in embarrassment. He was embarrassed to have his elders see his outburst.

Daichi remained by Kageyama’s side, while the younger boy tried to calm down. Sugawara moved over to stand by Hinata. It seemed to Kageyama that Sugawara was examining Hinata, his eyes racking up and down Hinata’s body. Hinata was glaring at Kageyama, clearly still upset. He knew that Hinata was one that could hold grudges, and made a mental note to apologize later, after he gave Hinata a piece of his mind.

“Are you feeling alright, Hinata?” Sugawara asked gently, placing a hand on Hinata’s shoulder, making the younger boy straighten.

“Yes.” Hinata squeaked, making no one believe him. Sugawara gave him a look that said as much and Hinata’s resolve shattered. “I feel like shit.” He started. “My throat hurts, I’m tired, I’m dizzy, I ache.” Hinata started listing. Kageyama stared at him in disbelief.

“If you are that sick, why didn’t you stay home?” Kageyama asked. Hinata rounded on him with an angry look in his eyes.

“Because I have to practice. Don’t tell me you wouldn’t do that same thing.” Hinata said. Kageyama wished he could have rebuked that last comment, but he knew Hinata was right, so kept his mouth closed.

“You are sick Hinata. Why don’t you sit out and watch? That way you can still see what is going on.” Sugawara said gently guiding Hinata to the sideline. It was clear that Hinata wanted to protest, but was too tired to actually mange more than a quick, ‘I’m fine.’

Kageyama watched annoyance bubbling up in him. He felt bad yelling at Hinata when he was sick, but he was more annoyed by Hinata getting sick in the first place and ruining practice.

Once Hinata was safely sitting on the bench, practice resumed, but not for long. It seemed Hinata couldn’t handle just sitting and watching because he seemed to feel the need to comment on everything that happened; especially on Kageyama.

“Those jumps serve needs to be higher.”

“That toss should have been faster.”

“Your too slow Kageyama.”

Hinata seemed to have no end of criticism for Kageyama. Every time he heard that annoying yell Kageyama would turn to glare at the shorter boy. Sugawara shot him sympathetic glances, but did nothing to stop the onslaught. The rest of the team seemed to find it hilarious.  

“I mean he isn’t wrong.” Tsukishima snickered facing Kageyama, who glared back. “I guess it is true that the king can’t take any criticism. Aren’t you going to order ‘off with his head’” He laughed.

“I think that was the queen of hearts.” Yamaguchi added helpfully. Tsukishima gave him a look that shut the shorter boy up.

Kageyama did his best to ignore it, he really did. Hinata was sick and couldn’t practice. Kageyama wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but after being yelled at for what felt like the hundredth time Kageyama turned around to glare at the ginger. The forming storm was so present the rest of the team thought they could actually see dark clouds forming around Kageyama.

“Hinata.” Kageyama growled, but before he could continue a ball hit him in the back of the head, knocking him to the ground face first. Angrily Kageyama stood up, rubbing the back of his head looking around for the culprit. A smug looking Tsukishima stared back at him from across the net.

“Opps. My bad.” Tsukishima said in mock regret. Kageyama took a step forward ready to punch Tsukishima, but Daichi stepped between them.

“Kageyama, why don’t you walk Hinata home.” Daichi said, phrasing it as a question, but leaving no room in his tone for negation. That didn’t stop Kageyama from trying.

“But practice isn’t over yet.” Kageyama said.

“Clearly Hinata can’t handle sitting out and is a distraction and it is making you play like shit, so you aren’t helpful right now.” Daichi said. Kageyama opened his mouth to protest, but Sugawara stepped in.

“Hinata might need help getting home and we trust you to make sure he gets there alright.” Sugawara said placing a hand on Daichi’s shoulder holding him back. He smiled at Kageyama in a reassuring way. It made Kageyama feel good that his senpais trusted him. “I’m sure Hinata would prefer for you to be the one to take him home. He needs you right now” Sugawara added making Kageyama’s heart squeeze.

He looked quickly over at the ginger who was swaying in his seat, looking like it was a struggle for him to remain sitting upright. Kageyama turned back to Sugawara and nodded with a determined look of his face. Sugawara gave him a proud pat on the back before Kageyama walked over to the bench where Hinata sat. The shorter boy looked up at Kageyama, a far off look in his eyes.

“Get up.” Kageyama ordered kicking Hinata’s leg lightly. The shorter boy stood up quickly, which made his head spin even more than it already was. Kageyama grabbed his elbow before he could fall back onto the bench. Gently he guided Hinata to the clubroom so they could grab their stuff before leaving.

Hinata must have been sicker than he had let on because he did not try to remove himself from Kageyama. In fact he seemed to lean into Kageyama for support as they walked away from the school. Normally Kageyama would have pushed Hinata off of him, but doing that now would feel like kicking a puppy, besides Hinata’s warmth at his side felt oddly nice. Kageyama wasn’t quite sure what had come over him. He assumed that was because Hinata was his teammate he had developed a protective instinct. That is what teammates did right, take care of each other, and enjoy each other’s warmth.

“Kageyama?” Hinata asked in a tired voice looking up at the taller boy, who looked back down at Hinata. The normally hyper boy had his arm around Kageyama’s waist, leaning most of his weight on him as they walked. He made an affirmative noise so Hinata would know he was listening.

“Am I going to die?” He asked as if it was the most normal thing to ask. Kageyama stopped dead, making Hinata who was clinging to him stumble and would have fallen, had Kageyama not caught him. He now had his arms wrapped around Hinata, fully supporting his weight and the smaller boy presses up against his chest. He would have been embarrassed, but he was too focused on what Hinata had just asked him.

“Why would you ask something like that? Do you think you are going to pass out? Do you need to go to the hospital?” Kageyama asked hurriedly eyes moving over Hinata’s face.

“No. But you are never this nice to me, so I must be dying.” Hinata said as if his logic made perfect sense. Kageyama almost laughed, but bite his lip holding it back.

“You are a dumbass in sickness and in health.” Kageyama said adjusting Hinata so they could start walking again. Hinata scrunched up his face at Kageyama, but let himself he dragged along.

“Maybe if you were nicer than I wouldn’t have to be.” Hinata said.

“That doesn’t even make sense. And I am nice.” Kageyama said in an annoyed voice, refusing to look down at Hinata. He knew if he did he wouldn’t be able to help but smile at the adorableness, and he wanted to be annoyed with the ginger right now. Hinata actually burst out laughing, but it turned into a fit of coughs. Kageyama stopped walking to let Hinata finish.

“You could have fool me on that one.” Hinata said with a little laugh.

“At least I am nicer than Tsukishima.” Kageyama said with a smile,

“I will give you that.” Hinata said leaning more into Kageyama’s side. “But I like you even though you are a meanie.” Hinata said making Kageyama smile, but he grunted to cover it up.

“You are delirious.” Kageyama said looking forward at the sidewalk, but happy anyway at Hinata’s words. Now he just needed Hinata to say it when he would actually remember it.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you have any feedback please feel free to leave it here, or on my tumblr awildtitanappears


End file.
